Hottest in the Office
by CynicalModerate
Summary: Ryan still thinks he's 'Hottest in the Office' despite Michael's choice of choosing Danny Cordray. Danny disagrees. SMUT, Danny/Ryan, Slash, etc etc...


**A/N:** **It's smut -smutsmutsmutsmutSMUT(!) and it involved two of the hottest guys on The Office. Come on, you can't tell me Danny Cordray (Timothy Olyphant) isn't hot as hell! So that's why I've had this story brewing in which he and Ryan Howard fuck like animals. Anyway, smutty oneshot with not much of a plot (PWP? Maybe? Probably not...), but I may add onto it a little more in the future. I kinda like the pairing Danny/Ryan...who knows. Anyway, R/R, if you would, my luvs.**

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have won."<p>

Danny Cordray's mouth tastes like gin and coke with hint of mint from the mouthwash he used to hide the fact he drank at lunch. Back pressed against the door of the men's room stall and strong hands placed on either side of his head, Ryan can smell the strong aftershave he uses, tickling his nose and making his nostrils flare from the almost offensive scent. It's so different from the flowery, powdery perfume that Kelly wears.

Their hips grind against one another and tongues spar for dominance, breathing heavy as the older man pulls back just a bit to break their kiss, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh really?" he asks, the remnants of the alcohol they'd shared at lunch fogging his eyes and mixing with the lust there. "Why's that?"

Azure eyes narrowed. "You're old."

Danny captures his mouth again in a kiss harder than before, a touch of aggression lacing it. His hands remove themselves from their places by Ryan's head, shoulders shrugging off his jacket and letting it drop to the floor, still not breaking the kiss as he yanked on his tie. Ryan's own hands work their way under his suspenders and push them off his shoulders, his nimble hands working on his own tie. Danny's mouth travels down as lips suck and teeth nip the soft skin, tongue dipping into the hollow of his throat and smiling at the small moan that causes the flesh to vibrate.

Danny's hands grab the belt wrapped around the other's waist and quickly unbuckles it, moving on to the button and fly of the dark slacks, one plunging into the heated darkness and strong fingers wrapping around the hard length straining against the cotton boxer-briefs. Ryan's hips jump forward from the contact of cooler skin, rolling forward as Danny worked in the palm of his hand.

The sensation he's causes the other man makes Danny feel powerful, and he thinks he could get off just by this alone. "Look at me," he rumbles lowly.

Blue eyes met the dark brown, hating the look of power and smugness that danced in them.

"You really care about some stupid award?" he asks quietly, his face dipping in close to steal a quick kiss. "Some fake plastic crap that your stupid boss bestows on his best boy?"

A calloused thumb strokes over the sensitized and swollen head of his cock, making Ryan grit his teeth and grip Danny's shoulders.

"Fuck you," he hisses. "I should've one – I always win."

"Because you're 'Hottest in the Office'?" asks Danny, squeezing him tightly and making his knees buckle.

"Yes," he groans, his head falling back and thumping against the door.

Danny grabs him by the bicep and spins him around, pressing him forward into the metal of the stall door now warm from the heat of Ryan's body. He pushes up the back of Ryan's shirt and grabs the back of his pants and underwear, yanking them down roughly and exposing his ass to the cool air and fluorescent lighting. Ryan shivers when he feels the older man press his body against him, molding his body to the curve of his back. He feels Danny's weight settle on him, listening to the heavy panting in his ear the jingle of a belt buckle and sound of a zipper being lowered.

"You're not anymore," says Danny, tongue flicking out and swirling in the shell of the temp's ear. "Though now you could be nominated for 'Office Slut'."

The blunt head of Danny's cock presses against Ryan's puckered entrance, a flare of panic and arousal making his own cock jump as the pain flare. Danny guides himself slowly in using only spit as his lubrication, as he groaning into the side of Ryan's face as he split the smaller man open around him. Soft kisses are placed against a sweaty temple as Ryan whimpers slightly before they evolve in loud groans. He obediently opens his mouth to the thick fingers that press against his lips, pushing deeper into his mouth and gagging him to silence.

"Keep quiet," whispers Danny, his voice strained and heavy, "unless you want the whole office to know…"

The thought was dirty and frightening but made the entire situation all the more exciting, knowing that door to the men's room was unlocked and just on the other side his co-workers sat at their desks oblivious to what the two of them were doing. Danny pushes his hips forward and sinks into the man, burying himself in the almost painfully tight heat. It's a scraping, hard, but indefinable pleasure that strikes to his very core – brutal in the way he's taken. He loves every minute of it, exactly the way he believes sex between two men should be.

Even though they aren't there, cannot hear his pants and pathetic moans as he melts back into the other man and takes him deeper, Ryan thinks he can feel the eyes of the other workers searching for him, wondering where he has gone.

Warm breath dances along the side of his face and a hoarse voice whispers to him, complimenting on his feel and how tight he is.

Ryan doesn't think the man can push any deeper, but still Danny's hips move forward and the temp is slammed forward against the door as the other man drives deeper into him. Ryan closes his eyes and sucks hard on the fingers in his mouth, nipping softly at first before biting down as a particularly rough thrust strikes painfully into him. But pleasure blossoms out of the pain and makes him suck hard at the coppery taste that dances on the man's tongue, trickling down his throat as he sucked harder. Danny growls in his ear at the sensation.

Despite the lack of lubrication, the sweat from their pressed bodies fills the air with a wet slapping sound as their flesh meets. Danny's grunts are animalistic and so loud in Ryan's head, his own whimpering moans lost underneath their intensity. The salesman reaches up and grips the top of the stall door, thrusting as hard as he can into the smaller, younger man. He pushes back and removes his weight from Ryan's back, placing one hand against the glistening back and loving the way it bowed and arched with pleasure. There is something hypnotic as he watches himself slide in and out of the greedy hole, feeling the muscles contract and suck him in.

Ryan forces his hips back against Danny, meeting each thrust as hard as he can as his body craves for the hurt and pleasure, his hand force between his legs and working himself in time with each meeting. Overloaded with sensation he presses his head against the door, sweat plastering his dark locks to his forehead as he bites down on his lip and lets only the low whimpers escape. In his mind he knows that the others have realized Danny is missing too and that they have begun to search for them, wondering just where the two have disappeared to. Soon one of the guys will think to look in the restroom and will hear Danny's hard grunting and Ryan's suppressed moans, noticing the two pairs of legs showing in the same stall with pants shove around their ankles and everyone will know.

He finds he doesn't care.

With a grunt Danny pulls out and steps back, anger at the loss making Ryan curse louder than he should and straighten up on wobbling legs turning around with hand still clasped around his engorged member to see why they stopped. Danny steps back slightly and puts down the lid of the toilet, sitting down and crooking a finger at Ryan like a lecher with a lewd smile on his face. Ryan picks up on what he wants quickly, kicking his pants off and freeing his feet as his lifts one leg over the muscled thigh and then the other until he is straddling the man beneath him.

Danny looks up into the temp's face and Ryan finds something strange in the amber-brown eyes, yes, still the lust and alcohol that mirrors his own, but the other man gives him a look as if he's seeing Ryan for the first time. The engorged head of the temp's cock brushes against Danny's white dress shirt, the fabric feeling course to the sensitized length and making him shudder. Danny pushes up the front of Ryan's shirt and exposes the flat, defined stomach that moves in an out with each panted breath. He leans in and his mouth and nose nuzzling the dark trail of wiry hair that leads from his navel to his sex, tongue swirling and dipping into the indent that sends strange and pleasant shocks through his body.

Danny's other hand moves between the smaller man's legs, teasing and fondling the hanging sack for a moment before moving back and fingering the sore puckered entrance, no warning given before two fingers are forced inside and begin stretching, scissoring widely before coming together and crooking sadistically as they find that explosive spot that makes Ryan tremble. His fingers weaving themselves through the peppered hair, curling and twisting and pulling as new and fresh sensations overload his brain, his breath shallow and eyes closed.

Then there are hands on his hips and he is forced down onto the erect and waiting cock, Ryan's freshly stretched anus opened agreeably to the intrusion. Heated muscle and flesh constrict around the hardened length as Danny is pulled deep, deep, deeper into the writhing man. He settles himself into the temp, hands rubbing along the soft flesh of Ryan's hips and up his back, feeling the roll of muscles and slickness of sweat-covered skin under the white shirt, enamoured with the feel of this other man. Then Ryan bites back a sharp cry as Danny moves, thrusting upward and jabbing himself into him with shallow, eager movements. He fists his hands in the white fabric of Danny's shirt, once pristine and smooth now wrinkled and damp, Ryan bringing his weight onto his toes as he rocks down onto the thrusting piston.

His cock rubs between their bodies, grinding and slapping between the flat stomachs, bouncing in the cold air as precum dribbles from the slit and makes it glisten in the harsh lighting. The pain is still there and Ryan loves it, because this is how he's always imagined it and wanted it. But soon the blunt head inside him strikes that small bundle of pleasure that Danny's fingers had been teasing earlier, rubbing and striking with each thrust and sending currents of pleasure through him, fire in his brain that makes him unable to suppress the cry that has built in his throat.

It's only a few more thrusts before Danny shoves the man off of him and gets up, turning Ryan around harshly and moving quickly behind him before bending him over the toilet and thrust back into him. His chest is pressed flush against his back as a strong, hard hand clamps tightly over his mouth to smother the moans and cries that issue as Danny's cock finds that bundle again, striking hard and fast as he chases his own orgasm and pushing Ryan along with him. Tears trickle out from the corners of the temp's tightly shut eyes as the thrusts become vicious, and Danny's low, husky voice is added to the roar of blood in Ryan's ears.

His words are disgusting, dirty, degrading in their content, things Ryan has only ever heard in a porn film before – but now, just like then, aching for release so badly it hurts, he finds it so hot. Ryan feels the familiar sensation in his chest and groin, his nipples hardening and brushing against his shirt and he shifts his weight to one hand that can barely support him, the other frantically grabbing himself and pumping rapidly as he approaches the brink. His moans are smothered but audible behind Danny's hand and he wonders just loud he is, wondering if he can be heard outside the bathroom door.

Both of them over stimulated to the point of agony, a few more thrusts is all that is needed to push them both over the edge, Ryan coming first and spilling himself over the white lid of the toilet, the clenching of his muscle wall from the intensity of his orgasm making Danny come hard inside him. Ryan shudders at the sensation of being filled, riding the last pulses of his own climax and milking Danny all the more.

The two men remain pressed together for a few moments longer, breathing normalize and body temperatures returning to normal, Danny finally pulling out of Ryan with a slight whimper that sounds strange coming from the older man. Suddenly there is awkwardness, a realization at what they've done and the alcohol has been sufficiently exerted from their systems that it no longer provides the buffer needed. Danny grabs his jacket off the floor and tugs up his pants, opening the bathroom door to dress privately as well as allowing Ryan to clean himself up.

The blue-eyed man realizes now the practicality of a condom as he cleans himself up, slightly disgusted with the aftermath but contented. But his mind buzzes with what has just happened and he wonders what it means, what effect it will have on his life now. Cleaned up the best he can, he buttons and buckles himself up, shoving his shirt into his pants and slipping his suspenders back over his shoulders before walking out of the stall.

Danny is standing at the sinks and fixing his tie, looking just as well groomed and handsome as he had when he'd entered, no sign of the rough sex he'd just partaken in. Ryan walked up to him and stared at his reflection in the mirror, waiting.

"You're cute," says Danny, brown eyes glancing over at Ryan as he centered his tie. A smile crept on his face. "But you're not the hottest."

Ryan gaps, mind trying to find a retort but too depleted of energy and fluids to piece one together. Danny turns and fixes Ryan's tie, fingering it for a moment before tugging the smaller man forward and placing a kiss on his lips. It is different from the ones in the stall, this one soft and sweet, closed mouthed and almost chaste.

Almost.

"I'll see you around, cutie," says Danny, flashing a charming smile before turning around and walking out of the restroom without another word.

Ryan seethes for moment, slamming his hands down on the countertop angrily before freezing as a new thought entered his head. Maybe Danny Cordray was the hottest in the office - fine. But Ryan had gotten the hottest of the office in the sack, so to speak. The hottest in the office could have whoever he wanted, and he'd had Danny. It made sense then…

"…I'm hottest in the office," whispers Ryan, a smug smile dancing on his lips.

Ryan stands up and sighs contentedly. He had bagged the hottest in the office, and he could do it again and again.

Which he probably would.

In the meantime, he could be content knowing that Michael had been wrong and that he, Ryan, had deserved the 'Hottest in the Office' Dundie.


End file.
